guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Clouddyl
Hey, welcome to the wiki. You normaly find you learn wikicode soon enough, might want to try the sandbox GL+HF RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 20:24, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Wow! so helpful, most things like this just ignore me :O Clouddyl 20:33, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, contrubute, and I prommice not to RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 21:30, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Sounds like a reasonable enough reqest:) Clouddyl 22:02, 17 December 2007 (UTC) How do i just add an uploaded image to my page? ::: —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:23, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thank yoou! Clouddyl 22:25, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Another noob question, how am i doing my sig wrong so it doesnt show how i want it to, but instead as code? :( [[User:Clouddyl|[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']] ''dyl'']] 22:53, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Check the raw signatures box in your preferences. 23:01, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::I just unchecked mine and look what i did! 23:02, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::Thank you, lets see if it worked! [[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']] ''dyl'' 15:58, 18 December 2007 (UTC) New sig, sandbox nolonger seems to exist so im doing it here [[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|''dyl]] 16:19, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :my userpage links to a wikia page saying, not a valid wiki or somthing, whats up with that?(happens with sandbox too)[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 16:26, 18 December 2007 (UTC) While going on most of the links (even my own talk page, and 3 times while editing this comment) i got redirected here too. http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Not_a_valid_Wikia. I had problems even finding a right page where to post this dammit -- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 16:27, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Hope is not some kind of a very smart vandal... ::corprateish and unnerving :O[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 16:29, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Ok, it's working fine now :) -- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 16:30, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::all of it? [[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 16:30, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Something got very messy with that misplaced redirect. Seems that wiki doesn't like redirecting to itself. My appologies. Isk8 16:32, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::so, we almost broke the wiki?[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 16:33, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: Lol I don't think you can mess up so much with just a wrong redirect, maybe it was a Wikia problem. -- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 16:34, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::wikia seems to cause problems often lately[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 16:35, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Let's just blame Wikia, they can't defend themselves so we win. 16:36, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::: I'd like to hope that I didn't cause the wiki to almost crash, but I think I did. Though I like your idea Felix... Isk8 16:37, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::It's fingerpointin' time![[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 16:39, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::: Everybody points at Wikia----> -- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 16:38, 18 December 2007 (UTC) 16:47, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :now that i gotta have :)[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 16:48, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :That is sexy (make sure you put a clear box after a userbox on a talk page, in order for itto allow indents following it. Isk8 16:50, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Clear box? Also, is there an autosign feature?[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 16:53, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ooh, sorry. I've only been on wiki for like a week. ^^; 16:56, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::Olny three days myself, and im already full of talk page goodness :P[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 16:58, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::A clear box is... well the word clear inside Placing this after a userbox is sort of like a hard enter. Otherwise indents (:) get screwed up. Also never put a userbox after a : The page gets very screwy. What do you mean by autosign? Isk8 16:58, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Ah, I see. Thanks for that. I'm afraid I've already killed the indents though. 17:00, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: In your my preferences, there is a custom signature field. I'm not sure if thats what you are refering to. Whatever is in that box will show up when you use the 4 ~'s. Perhaps GW:SIGN will help you. You guys are a hell of a lot more competent at this than I was when I first started. Grats :D Isk8 17:00, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ok, thnx, and i mean so i dont have to keep putting the little squiggles(~) after i type a comment [[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 17:02, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::On a side note, you just fixed my userpage with those clear boxes; it wasn't displaying correctly in Firefox with html breaks. Thanks. :D 17:03, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: LOL glad I was able to help. I use those on my page after every 3 userboxes, so that they properly enter to the next line. And no, you always need to put in the 4 ~'s to sign... unfortunately. Isk8 17:04, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::: I've been here for almost 1 year and I still don't have a clue about what i'm doing!! -- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 17:05, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::seems like a waste of time tbh...[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 17:05, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I dont even know how long I've been here lol. Anyway to check? I think its nearly 2 years now. The sign feature isn't really a waste of time. Its alot easier than having to type your sig raw every time :P Isk8 17:07, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::yeah i guess[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 17:38, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Theres always the handy sign button :D So you don't HAVE to type the tildes.. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:45, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::(tone down the indent) Where is this magical sign buttion?--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 17:47, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::It looks like this: image:button_sig.png. Its on the toolbar above the edit box. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:47, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Thank you!-hug---[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl'']] 17:49, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: No prob :) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:50, 18 December 2007 (UTC)